Pokemon forever rays
by Altoshipping lucky 7's
Summary: Ash x Cynthia story ash meets Cynthia at the beginning of his Kanto journey.


Pokemon forever rays  
"I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters"  
"Pikachuuu,Pikachuuu"  
"Ash sweetie your alarm is going off said ash's mom"  
"WAAAAAAHHHH, Oh no it's already noon."  
15 seconds later in prof. Oaks lab  
-"Okay here is your gible Cynthia I hope you have a pleasant journey through the kanto region"  
"PROOOOFESSOR OOOOAAAK" someone yelled as the door burst open revealing ash ketchum in his pajamas.  
"Am I too late to get a pokemon professor oak?"  
"Well there is one more pokemon I could give you"  
"Please professor whatever it is I'll take it"  
"Okay you can have it but I warn you it's a little volatile."  
"It's called Dratini and be careful it knows THUNDERBOLT."  
It was at that moment ash noticed Cynthia standing in the corner. "pretty" he said already passing out.  
When he awoke Cynthia was standing over him and when she noticed his eyes had opened she said "Why thank you" and then she giggled, Ash stood up and said "Hi my name is ash" "My name is Cynthia" replied Cynthia  
"Are you going on a journey too" Ash asked  
"Why yes I am"  
"Do you want to travel together?"  
"What"  
"Do you want to travel together?"  
"(Giggle) Sure Ash"  
"HmHmHmHm" professor oak cleared his throat  
"So should I leave you two lovebirds alone or do you want your pokemon, pokedexes, and pokeballs?"  
"Supplies please"  
"Alright, alright hold on to your ponyta"  
"Here is your dratini ash and pokedex and pokeballs and your's Cynthia"  
ONE EMBARRASING MOMENT FOR ASH (RELATING TO HIS UNDERWEAR) LATER  
Ash and Cynthia were walking through viridian forest watching all the while for wild pokemon when suddenly out of nowhere a wild pichu burst out of the bushes ash seeing it wants to catch it so he calls out dratini and says "Dratini use dragon pulse on that pichu."  
The attack lands dead on and knocks the pichu out. Ash then throws a pokeball at it, it wobbles for a few seconds and then it pings signaling the pokemon is caught.  
"Alright I caught a pichu" announces ash  
"Dramatic much" says Cynthia  
"On to viridian city" says ash  
One long commercial break and a lot of traveling later  
Alright we're here in viridian city  
"Grumble grumble snuffle snurfle"  
"Ash what was that" asked cynthia  
"Uuum That was my stomach, i'm starving"  
"okay then we'll go get something to eat"  
"Hey lets let the pokemon out too so they can have something to eat"  
"Come on out everyone"  
"Gible shine like a star"  
"Alright everyone lets go get some lunch"  
1 long meal later  
"alright lets go over to the pokemon center and get you guys checked out"  
1 short checkup later  
"well ash and cynthia your pokemon look great"  
"okay everybody lets get on the road to pewter city"

"Today we join our heros on their way to pewter city but ash has apparently gotten them lost yet again"  
"come on ash just admit it we're lost"  
"No we're not lost"  
Ash looks at the map again and says "okay maybe we're a little lost"  
"Thankyou for admitting it"  
suddenly they hear a rustling in the bushes  
"To protect the world from devastation  
to unite all peoples within our nation  
to denounce the evils of truth and love  
team rocket blast off at the speed of light  
surrender now or prepare to fight"  
Cynthia calls out gible and team rocket sees it and says "look it's a rare pokemon lets grab it"  
Ash quickly jumps in front of cynthia and calls out dratini and calls out "Dratini use DRACO METEOR on them" dratini fires a balll of light into the sky and it explodes into hundredsof fragments and rains down on team rocket causing an explosion to send them flying  
"we're blasting off again"  
Cynthia walks up to ash and kissses him on the lips, ash hesitates at first but then sinks into the kiss.  
eventually they break apart for air  
cynthia then says "Thankyou ash and I-I-I lov" cynthia was interrupted by ash when he quickly kissed her on the lips, when they broke apart he said "Iknow you do and I-I-I feel the same way about you"  
"Thanks ash, and that was a really nice way of telling me to shut up"  
next day 100 meters from pewter city in the forest  
Ash and cynthia were talking to eachother when ash said "Do the pokemon league rules say anything about the number of trainers that can challenge a gym leader at one time per badge?"  
"Let me check" said cynthia  
"No, No they don't"  
"in that case why don't we challenge the gyms as a team?"  
"okay let's do it" said cynthia  
"Alright" said ash as he jumped up and thrust his fist into the air  
15 minutes later in pewter city, in front of the pewter cty pokemon gym  
"so do you want to choose our pokemon now or when we challenge the gym leader?" asked ash  
"I think we should do it now, so we're prepared" said cynthia  
"in that case i'll probably use dratini, seeing as it's part water type, what about you cynthia?"  
"I'll use that Furret i caught the other night when you were sleeping, it knows ROCK SMASH"  
As they were walking up to the door of the gym ash noticed something hidden in the bushes "hey cynthia what do you think those are?"  
"Ash! Those are MASTERBALLS, they can catch any pokemon without fail and there are four of them."  
"So lets each take two then"  
"Alright"  
"Hey do you see that cave in the lake over there, cynthia"  
"Yeah, lets go in there and catch a strong pokemon before we challenge the gym, Ash"  
"okay cynthia"  
15 minutes later in the deepest part of the cave where there is a lake  
"Hey do you see that hole over there, cynthia?"  
Ash heard no reply and suddenly it got very dark and reality distorted then he heard a very strange cry almost like nails on a chalkboard.  
Suddenly a large pokemon ash had never seen before appeared before him and ash being ash got out his first masterball and threw it. as soon as it was caught he heard a strange voice in his head that said "I am giritina young one I am the legendary pokemon that maintains the world on the reverse side of yours, why have you come to my domain?"  
"I was in a cave and then suddenly i was here and then I caught you"  
"Excuse me for a second while i talk to the progenitor of all pokemon arceus"  
"UNHUN HmMmm wait...WHAT!"  
"Well it seems i have to travel with you as you are my new gaurdian trainer"  
"Gaurdian trainer, whats that?"  
"... what is your name again"  
"Ash sir"  
"Well ash a gaurdian trainer is a trainer who has caught a legendary pokemon and is put in charge of caring for it by ARCEUS the progenitor of all pokemon, you are my first gaurdian trainer Ash."  
"And ARCEUS tells me you shall have another legendary pokemon as well. He says SHE is called Shaymin and that you will meet her soon."  
"Arceus also tells me you have an unawakened power called aura it will allow you to travel between my world and yours by copying my power to do so."  
"Awesome!"  
"Hey quick question can you make yourself smaller so you don't have to ride in your pokeball."  
"Sure I can, I'm Giritina after all."  
"Okay can you do that now please"  
"Arceus is sending out some new info for me, he says that there are people in sinnoh who are trying to capture and corrupt him to use him for their malicious plans"  
"Ash you and Cynthia have to get to sinnoh fast arceus is in grave danger as is the entire world if he falls, you had better ask professor oak about arceus to get as much info about him as you can before we go"  
"Alright"  
20 minutes later back at the pokemon center videophone with Cynthia and cresselia  
"hello ash what can I do for you" said professor oak  
"Professor I need to know everything you know about a pokemon named arceus a giritina I caught told me he is in danger"  
" wait wait wait you caught GIRITINA!"  
"Yes professor now tell me about arceus it is in grave danger"  
"Okay adh I'll tell you all I know, arceus is known as the original one and the progenitor of all pokemon he created our world the dimensions of time and space and the reverse world and a dimension for himself in ancient times he was worshipped in sinnoh at a temple at spear pillar however you need at least 4 gym badges to get there the badges from eterna city, oreburgh city pastoria city, and hearthome city." I'll arrange for a boat to transport you directly from city to city. But first you have to take the ferry to lake verity". "okay professor oak we'll get on that ferry right away"

On the ferry

Hey it's the two twerps said Jessie  
I see said James  
Lets grab that dratini niow said meowth

With ash and Cynthia  
Hey Cynthia I think that that is team rocket over there  
Flash back  
Hey Cynthia would you like to go on a -  
Prepare for trouble and make it double  
To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all evils within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
Jessie  
James  
Team rocket blast off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight  
Meowth that's right  
Hey you loons can you come back later said ash I was about to ash my friend out on a date here?  
We are not loons we are pokemon thieves  
I don't care if you're Martians go away  
Ash calls out pichu and says thunderbolt them please  
Piiiichuuuu  
We're blasting off again  
Ding  
End flash back


End file.
